Twelve Months
by Tigrette-of-Fire
Summary: A set of prompts from both a club over on DeviantArt, and from my friend Mangagirl135. Lots of Royai, and guaranteed fluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking: Tigrette-of-Fire is posting? What is this blasphemy! And you're absolutely right. I haven't updated in ages. I got really engrossed in my art and my writing got left in the dust. It's kind of sad actually; I spend way too much time on deviantART. **

**Speaking of dA, the reason I'm writing this is for a prompt on one of the groups I'm part of over there: Royai-Fiction. This might become a series of prompts, at which I will post the prompt at the end (if I know the prompt it always ruins it for me). Hope you enjoy!**

Hughes was full of schemes; everyone knew that. But this, _this_ was strange, even for Hughes. When he said "a night out" everyone thought it was a night at the bar, _not_ a night out of town at a safe house in the middle of nowhere.

"This is stupid!" Havoc whined, watching the bubbly Hughes in the driver's seat out of the corner of his eye. The man could not deny wanting to be drinking now, but didn't dare even try getting out of the speeding vehicle.

"Yeah!" Breda chimed in "I want something at _least _as strong as a beer." Hughes had a glint in his eye.

"Oh no, don't think that just yet!" he exclaimed happily "_I_ have a plan!" There was a collective groan at that comment.

"Hughes," Roy glared at the man "we just want to go to the damned bar-"

"Riza doesn't!"

"Don't you dare bring me in to this!" the lieutenant spoke up "I only came along because you all were going to need a sober! I'd rather be back at my apartment." Hughes pouted

"Aw, come on Hawkeye! You'll like my plan!"

Needless to say, no one else thought so.

Hughes was happily humming an unknown song when Breda finally got fed up with it all. He stuck his head between the side of the headrest and the car door.

"Okay Hughes. What's all of this really about?" he hissed in to the other man's ear

"Oh, you'll love it!" Breda couldn't figure out how the man could practically squeal with joy while whispering out of the side of his mouth "_We're_ not actually staying at the safe house. And by 'we', I mean everybody but Roy and the lovely Lieutenant."

Breda grinned suddenly, leaning back in to his seat. Havoc glared

"What?" he asked, flashing a cheesy smile at the blonde smoker

"What did you just find out?"

"Oh, you're going to get a kick out of this one" Breda said before quickly relaying the plan to his teammate. Said teammate fell in to uncontrollable giggles; manly giggles, as the man would claim later.

"So, _what _exactly are we going to do here, Hughes?" Roy asked with a glare

"We're going to _bond_, Roy! It's good for team things. Why do you think I invited your team?"

Roy stomped out of the room in to the kitchen before popping his head back around the doorframe. "Hughes, is there even any food here?" The other man grinned.

"Maaaaaaaybe."

Roy rolled his eyes.

"Well then," Riza cut in briskly "I'll go find something for us to sleep on. There're not enough beds in this place for all of us."

Hughes watched with glee as Riza disappeared from their sight. As soon as she was out of eyeshot he started moving.

"Let's go!" he whispered happily to the others, dragging a befuddled Feury out the door, as the others ran behind him, cramming quickly in to the car as Hughes started the engine.

"We're really doing this?" Falman asked, caught between amusement and horror

"Well, why not!" Hughes said happily as he slammed down on the gas "Nothing will be better for those two."

"… I don't know, this might not be such a good idea." Feury piped up

"Nah."

"Damn it Hughes!" Roy shouted, causing Riza to run up

"He left, didn't he." she deadpanned

"Yup."

The two stared at each other for a moment before breaking out laughing.

"Why are we laughing?" Riza managed between chuckles

"I don't know!" Roy took a deep breath "Okay, okay. Stop."

They looked at each other, before falling back in to laughter.

"Alright." Riza smiled "We better stop and get started on dinner. Assuming that there's food, there is."

"Yeah, there is. I found some canned soup and peaches in the cupboards. Not much, but still, it's something."

They set about bustling around the kitchen, looking for bowls and the like. The soup was about ready when Roy ducked out of the room. Riza briefly wondered what he could be up to, and was about to go find him when he came running back in with a blanket and lantern in hand.

"Really, Roy?" she asked, shaking her head

"Well, why not? Remember when we managed to eat lunch on the roof of your house when we were kids? We had a great time. No shame in reliving a good time when you can." She smiled at him

"Alright. Why not?"

The two grabbed bowls and headed outside, putting their dinners down in the grass to set up.

"This was a pretty good idea. The night's gorgeous." She said, taking her hair out of it's clip

Eventually, the two lay down on the blanket, looking up at the dark sky, the lantern casting a warm light on the two of them. Roy slipped his hand in to hers.

"The night really is gorgeous."

"It is." He looked over at her

"Not as gorgeous as you."

Riza rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face.

**Prompt: "night out"**

**A/N: Lots of shameless, shameless fluff for the September prompt! Enjoy!**

**For those on fanfiction: this will have other prompts (for the other months, as well as ones given to me by Mangagirl135). I'll be updating more often, surprisingly. I'm REALLY not liking school this year. I'm going somewhere new, and I miss all my old classmates. Plus, I just don't like the school. So, more "art-ing" and writing! So, priorities in this order:**

**Warriors on the Ridge: it needs to be finished. I kind of fell in love with it because it was my first story and drug it out too long. **

**Alchemy no Longer for the People: Because it only has one chapter. I must work on it! **

**And then the final chapter of The Pros and Cons of Winter! **

**Oooh! And I have something (that will hopefully be) funny for any Sherlockians out there…Just you wait!**


End file.
